The present disclosure relates generally to the field of sinks. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of self-rimming sinks having a front apron.
Sinks are vessels generally configured for receiving water. Usually, a faucet or other water source is located proximate to the sink, and a drain pipe is coupled to the sink to remove unwanted water. A sink is often mounted on or into a cabinet, stand, or pedestal. A sink may be mounted such that a rim of the sink rests on a countertop of a cabinet. This is generally referred to as self-rimming. Alternatively, a sink may be mounted such that the rim of the sink is located below the countertop. This is generally referred to as under-counter mounted or under-mounted.
Apron-front sinks, which include farmhouse sinks, have an exposed panel extending laterally across a front portion of the sink. One continuing challenge in the field of apron-front sinks relates to fitting the sink into the cabinet. Installation of an apron-front sink usually requires precise and repeated cuts to fit the sink to the front of the cabinet without leaving unsightly gaps between the apron and the cabinet. This custom fitting method takes time and requires an installer to repeatedly lift a heavy sink to check for fit.
Another continuing challenge in the field of apron-front sinks relates to retrofitting. Usually apron-front sinks will not fit into standard, stock, or off-the-shelf non-apron-front cabinetry due to the width of the sink and the height of the cabinet's lower doors. Alternatively, such retrofits require extensive modifications to the cabinet or installation of an undersized sink